A Noah's Innocence
by maker of fanfiction
Summary: summary inside, i want to let EVERYONE know that i didnt NOT steal this story, the previous story was on my first account, the explanation is in the story, so yea, pls R&R rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**summary: was this the right side? thats what yumi would wonder as she made her way through the halls of the black order. she new she wasn't supposed to b their, she needed to be with her amazing earl, but why was her one love...made of innocence?**

**rating:T(for now)**

**pairings:oc/oc and maybe more**

* * *

><p><strong>:me:heya guys! i promise that i didnt steel this story, the account<strong> jashins daughter **or what ever was my old acount and i kinda forgot the password, so i just decided to make a new one.^^**

**:zero: oh i found you...how could you leave my in that cold, dark account for so long?**

**:me: oh zero! my wonderful muse! im so sorry it takes fanfiction about a year and a half to send the verification or acctivation emails!**

**:zero: oh alright**

**:me: would you read the disclaimer please?**

**:zero: *sigh* fine... maker of fanfiction a.k.a. paige does not own D gray man, if she did, kanda, allen, lavi and all the other bishi dudes would have wondrous amounts of-**

**:me: alright, alright! thats enough!^^" so anyway, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>This is the right side? <p>

…..wrong... 

she didn't feel 'at home' or like a 'hero', she felt...well...wrong, she felt she was on the wrong side of this war, she felt like she was wrong for having this, this power, she felt like she was wrong about everything. 

Ever since yumi was a child she loved the one they called the millennium earl. Most of her friends and family had become akuma, which didn't affect her in the slightest, actually she wanted completely rid the world of these weak humans. She enjoyed seeing the akuma float down the street with their pitiful looking souls crying beside them, yes she could see the souls of what their loved ones created, was it so weird? She had only ever told one person, but that one person just laughed and walked away, not taking her seriously. Thats another thing she hated about humans, how they brushed off everything like it was a joke and went about their pathetic lives. 

She also wasn't afraid of the akuma, she could walk right in front of one and not be shot, if anything they seemed to...respect her. The way that they would look at her stop for about 5 seconds and then continue their wonderful killing spree made yumi feel happiness, something she could never feel about another stupid human. 

If all that Is true than why was she sitting in Komui lee – supervisor of the black order's office, holding the one type of power that could kill her beloved earl. The thing that made the humans she hated so much strong enough to even hurt her earl. it made her mad that it had chosen her and how hey kept telling her she had been chosen by god, as she would say in a mocking tone, ha! She didn't want to have any thing to do with their stupid god! The only thing she wanted was to be with earl that's all. But no she had to be chosen by this stupid power! The thought of it made he blood boil. 

It wasn't her weapon she hated, in fact she loved her weapon, but why did it have to be made of innocence?

"hi, you must be a our new exorcist! My name is Komui lee i'm the supervisor of the black orders science division." Komui said put his coffee on a big mountain of papers that was probably his desk, and held his hand out for her to shake. Yumi rolled her eyes, 'so this is the great leader of the science division?HA! And he lives like a slob, why, oh why did you have to chose me you stupid innocence.' yumi thought as komui waited for her to shake his hand. 

"yes my name is yumi." she said simply and brushed off his hand she didn't want to even touch him, he made her angry and she didn't want to even be here, but she had no choice once they fond out she had innocence they took her away...

* * *

><p>[2 weeks ago] <p>

yumi walked down the small forest trail making sure not to trip on any of the tree roots sticking out of the ground, her long black hair was filthy-caked with dirt, leaves, and small twigs- and her clothes in dire need of washing, her shoes had worn out long ago and she could no longer were them. Her skin looked about five shades darker than its usual pale tone. Her once lively golden eyes were dull and lifeless she was about to pass out from hunger and her feet hurt like hell. she had run out of food and money two days ago, she could have asked for it, but she didn't want help from any stupid humans. 

She had an old gray bag slung over her shoulder inside was an empty wallet and the one thing she had never wanted, the innocence, she could have given it to any one of the akuma that she had come across to let them destroy it, but no, that would be too easy, she wanted to find a way to destroy it with her own hands. 

Yumi was so tired she hadn't realized four figures approaching her quickly. One with long red hair, and an opera mask on. who had a long coat on with gold decorations that included a gold cross on his chest, the other three figures were clad in white with strange looking boxes on their backs, and floating next to their heads were black bird like creatures. 

The black haired girl fell onto the ground in a heap, her bag falling from her grip and the mirror shaped innocence rolling out. One of the finders stopped and bent down over it. He looked up at the red head, "sir is that...innocence?" he asked. 

"why yes, I believe it is." the one wearing a mask said in a deep monotone voic. After taking a long draw from his cigarette he threw it on the ground and stepped on it to make sure it was out. He then proceeded to walked over and picked up the expensive looking mirror with silver around the rim and a small, green, glowing jewel embedded in the top that was obviously innocence. He placed it back into yumi's bag and handed it to one of the three men in white, "here take this, i'll carry the girl." he said picking yumi up carrying her bridle style. She unconsciously gripped the front of his shirt and buried her face into it, "mmm..." she said and the red head smiled slightly. 

"but cross we have orders too-" the man that was handed the bag was cut off by the one he called 'cross'. 

"but nothing! This young woman is in need of help plus she is probably the accomadator of that there innocence! So shut your mouth were going back to the order, the only reason I'm stuck with you finders is cause komui doesn't trust me on my own any more, although I have no idea why." cross said shrugging as the ones he called finders sweat dropped. 

"r-right sir." said one of them as the turned around to head back to the order. Bag in hand.

* * *

><p>[present time] <p>

"well are you ready to see hevlaska?" Komui asked her bringing her mind back to the present time. 

"i don't see that I have any choice in the matter." yumi said walking past him to the door, " oh, I see...Well, lets go." he said opening the door for her and she slipped past him. 

He led her down to hevlaska's room in the elevator, " hello hev," Komui said to the saint, " I presume this is the new exorcist." hevlaska said and Komui nodded his head, " yes, this is yumi." he said and pushed said girl forward, so hevlaska could do her innocence evaluation. 

hev reached out with her tentacle like arms and grabbed yumi, while Komui waited in anticipation for her to freak out like every new exorcist did. But she never did he didn't even flinch when the tentacles grabbed her and lifted her into the air, 'aw~~! no fun!' Komui thought as he watched yumi being lifted in the air.

The saint put her forehead against yumi's and read her synchro rate, "3%...17%...43%...76%...96% ...103%. your synchronization rate is 103%." she said and komui gasped, "wow, what a high synchronism rate, if the rule wasnt changed to 110% you'd be eligible for a general rank." he said. Hevlaska nodded, "if you'd like I can tell you your destiny?" hevlaka said and put her down. 

"sure." yumi said simply, "you will decide of this war, your choice is between the clown and the king" hevlaska said. 

"Oh! How exciting!" Komui said clapping his hands together with a goofy smile on his face. He turned to yumi, " so yumi-chan~... what is your innocence exactly?" Komui asked her. 

"oh, i'll show you." she said with a convincing fake smile and pulled out a silver in cased mirror. 

"um...i don't get it." Komui asked, " look in it." she said and Komui looked at the mirror, inside the mirror was an albino man with red eyes, and white hair chained up. 

"so how does it work?" Komui asked watching the man in the mirror, " innocence activate." yumi said causing the green jewel to glow bright. The man looked up at yumi, she nodded. the chains came off of him and yumi placed the mirror on the ground. It turned into a door and the albino stepped through dressed as a butler, "yes, madam yumi." he said and bowed.

"zero, this is Komui lee he is the head of the black order, Komui this is my butler, and innocence zero." yumi said and zero bowed to Komui, " nice to make you acquaintance master lee." zreo said. 

"wow...that's...amazing!" Komui said examining zero, " so what exactly can he do?" Komui asked, eying the man suspiciously which made yumi a little nervous. She stepped a bit closer to him," pretty much what ever I ask him to." she said hesitantly, "well if thats all you need zero and I will be going, good bye." she said and briskly started to walk away, with zero on her heals.

* * *

><p>Yumi was walking down the hall and, getting tired of the cloaked person following her, she turned around and looked straight at said person, "why have you been following me since left Komui's office?" she asked him. <p>

"uh...hehe..." he said and took off his hood, " hi my name is lavi, or bookman jr." he said and held out his hand for her to shake, "hello lavi, I'm yumi, and this is zero." she said and shook his hand reluctantly. Lavi was obviously one of the orders "top dogs" if he was to follow her. She really didn't want to have anything to do with him. 

"nice to make you acquaintance master lavi." zero said and bowed, "ah, nice to meet you too." lavi said and smiled, "but please, just call me lavi." the red headed exorcist said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

"okay then lavi," zero said with a small smirk, "madam yumi and I must be going we have various duties to attend." zero said and turned to yumi and pointed down the hall, "this way madam." yumi started down the hall with zero on her heel's, I wish he wouldn't be so formal around strangers, yumi thought and smiled. They made their way down the long, seemingly endless corridors. They all looked exactly the same, and if some one wasn't careful they would probably get horribly lost. Yumi shook that thought from her mind as zero stopped in front of one of the brown doors—something that was also not any different from the rest. 

"right here, madam" zero said with a smirk on his face, "okay, okay were all alone you can cut the act." yumi said smiling, "alright then." zero said and unlocked the door to yumi's new room, "hm...i like it." yumi said giving the room a quick once over, their was a black and white marble dresser with a big mirror and a black, padded stool, a large queen sized bed with a black and white comforter—along with an enormous amount of pillows—and a deep red carpet, a black desk—with a fresh candle in a silver holder—and a small white chair, yumi gave a quick nod and turned to zero, "what do you think?" she asked. 

"what ever suits my masters taste." he said with a rolled her eyes at the teens typical, yet annoying, response. She mover over and sat on the surprisingly plush feeling bed. 

"well were going to have to sleep together there is only one bed, but it is plenty big." yumi said taping her chin. " you know you could always deactivate me." Zero said. Yumi immediately tensed up and frowned. Her eyes widened about half a centimeter. "no! I don't like chaining you up! And I won't have you sleep on the floor!" yumi said protectively making zeros eyes widen about a millimeter something only yumi would notice. his eyes went back to their soft, yet mischievous look and he smiled deviously. "what ever you wish, master." he said. 

You see, most people could only see zero chained up when they looked into her special innocence mirror, but yumi could see him - or the empty chains(which she much more preferred) when he was activated - in every mirror that she looked in. she hated it. 

her innocence was interesting, she could activate it from any were as long as their was a mirror near by, zero could also hold yumi and they could teleport through one mirror to another, but that was only used in emergences, it was easy for something to go wrong and if both mirrors that she was teleporting through broke she would be trapped forever – with zero. Also, she never had to deactivate him, its like zero had his own energy source.

Yumi loved zero, she always had, sometimes she would question if he was really innocence, she didn't think he was, he was just like any other human being, so what if he had powers? And no matter what happened yumi would always love him! Yumi only hopped that he would be with her forever, even when she joined the earl—which she new was inevitable. 

"zero?" yumi said deep in thought, "yes?" zero answered, "if...if I were to become a Noah, would you stay with me?" she asked the teen. He looked at her seriously, "i would never leave you. No matter what!" he said and yumi's eyes widened in shock at the seriousness of his voice. Her face and eyes softened and she leaded back against the soft mountain of pillows "good." she said nodding her head. 

About an hour later yumi's stomach growled, "eh? I guess i'm hungry, hehe." yumi said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, "then lets go eat." zero said getting up. Yumi got up and paused as zero opened the door. she stepped out and headed for the direction that she knew the cafeteria was in(well at least she hopped it was) and Zero followed behind her. 

Once they got to the cafeteria yumi went to – what she presumed to be – the line, with zero right behind her. Yumi looked around to see a bunch of people in white, the same as the guys that Cross man was with. 

Once they finally got to the order window and a pink haired man appeared, seemingly, out of no where, "hiya, i'm jerry! You must be the new exorcist! Oh! Your just so adorable!" jerry said, "i'm yumi, " she said, "and this," she said and pointed to zero, "is zero my butler/ innocence." yumi said.

"its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jerry." zero said with a bow, "ooh! so polite! but please just call me jerry honey." he said leaning over the counter. Yumi leaned back a bit but zero seemed completely unfazed. 

"now, yumi chan, zero kun what can I get ya? I can make Anything ya like!" jerry said and smiled a truly warm smile, 'That' yumi realized, 'actualy made me feel at home' the purple haired girl thought. 'but I still don't belong here.' yumi realized, destroying the warm thought as soon as it had come, 'I will have some fish and rice." yumi said, "and for you hansom?" jerry said directing his question to zero, "i'm not very-" he was cut off by a good jab to his side by yumi's elbow, " he'll have the same." yumi said in a sickly sweet voice, "alright coming right up!" jerry said completely ignoring the jab yumi gave the butler to the side. 

After a few minuets wait jerry came back with their food, "here you go, enjoy~" he said and handed them their trays. Yumi was about to grab hers but was blocked by zeros hand. 

She sighed in frustration and looked up at her butler. "zero I can carry it my self you know." yumi stated more than a little annoyed. 

"yes madam I am well aware of your tray carrying abilities." he said with heavy sarcasm. Yumi made her way to one of the empty tables in the back of the large room, she sat down and began to eat. Zero just stared at his food, "zero just eat." the young exorcist said with annoyance present in her voice. This always happened, she would make him get food but he wouldn't eat it until she ordered him too, it was stupid and she didn't like to order him around like that but he wouldn't eat if she didn't. 

Zero just continued to stare, "*sigh* fine! Zero, I order you to eat." yumi said venom dripping off her words, it shocked zero, she never used that tone with him, but to be fair she was having a ruff day, so he ate. 

Once they were finished eating, yumi walked back to her room, zero of course, followed. The girl looked on her bed to see and exorcists uniform, 'oh, how wonderful' she thought as she through it into one of her dresser drawers, "i'm going to bed." she said and crawled into her bed, "good night..." she said and, crawled under the soft white and black comforter and drifted off to sleep. Zero just watched her slip into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:no i dont own D gray man, i know your so surprised...**

* * *

><p>almost the first mission<p>

yumi awoke to find zero standing in front of her drawer, "good morning madam, i trust you slept well?" zero said with a smirk, yumi rolled her eyes and got out of her bed. She walked over to where zero was standing, zero opened the marble drawers and pulling out the necessary undergarments first then her exorcist uniform. Zero striped her down and dressed her, she turned around and he grabbed a comb and two black ribbons. Zero brushed out her hair and put it up into the two black ribbons, making her once messy looking hair into two, curly, silky looking pig tails and and straight across bangs with two longer pieces on each side of her head framing her face.

Yumi got up and walked over to the full body length mirror and looked at herself, her exorcist uniform was sort of like some Gothic circus fashion, the top part was corset like, with purple lace and black and purple stripes that went vertically down to about mid waist. The long sleeves that got wider at the bottom, were attached to a frilly black and purple choker, by a thin black and silver buckle, that also had vertical black and purple stripes with lace at the bottom. The skirt of the dress was like an upside down tea cup shape, it was very layered and it had lace on the edge, the fabric its self was just black with black lace going vertically down it. There was also a tinny black hat clipped into her hair. Finally their was the black order symbol on a long chain around her neck, "i look like a...clown." yumi said and zero laughed. Yumi walked over to her dresser and grabbed a small bottle of black liquid and a small brush, she walked back over to the mirror and started to apply it to her face, "what are you doing?" zero asked and yumi turned around to reveal her freshly painted face, on her left cheek their was a tear and on the right were spikes that came down from her bottom eye lid, with little circles on the ends, "now you really look like a clown." zero said with a smirk, yumi rolled her eyes and walked over to her door, waited for zero to open it and started towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

yumi entered the room and saw that their were only a few people eating, she looked up at one of the clocks on the wall and saw it was only 6:00am she shrugged and walked over to the order window. Then raven haired girl was greeted with the sight of a very asleep jerry, she sighed- smiling a bit – and slid over the counter and into the kitchen, making sure not to wake the pink haired chef. Zero, of course, followed yumi into the kitchen, "what are you doing now?" he asked her quietly as he took off his jacket and fashioned it into a makeshift pillow, "well thats a dumb question, im making breakfast obviously." the raven haired girl said as she put a pan on one of the burners and grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge, and popped some bread into a nearby toaster. Zero walked over and laid his hand over hers. He smoothly slid the handle from her grip and looked down at her, "allow me." he said as she stepped back. "fine." she said with a pout.

Once the food was done he separated it onto three plates and put them onto a small nearby table. Yumi walked over to where jerry was sleeping and lightly shook his shoulder, "jerry san, wake up." yumi said softly. Jerry's eyes opened slowly and then closed, then shot open again, "oh yumi, dear how long have I been asleep!" he said worried, and yumi almost chuckled, " not very long, don't worry no one came by." she said and jerry sighed in relief, "well what are you two doing here?" he said motioning to me and zero, "well I saw that you were asleep and seeing as how you always cook for everyone, I thought you might like it if someone cooked for you." yumi said softly as jerry looked over the breakfast yumi and zero had just laid out, he started to tear up, "jerry san whats wrong!" yumi said with concern in her voice, jerry shook his head and smiled, "im just so greatful, your so thoughtful hun." he said and got up, handing zero his jacket, "well come on lets eat!" jerry said sitting down at one of the seats, yumi and zero both followed his action.

After they had finished eating jerry got up to wash the plates and zero blocked his path, 'allow me." he said with a smile, "oooh! So charming! If you insist honey!" jerry said and sat down to drink the rest of the tea with yumi as zero washed their dishes, "this really was a treat thank you both." jerry said is voice laced with some almost undetectable sadness, " no one's cooked for me or my twin brother since my dear mother died." jerry said and looked down at his hands, yumi blinked dumbly. "you have a twin?" she asked. H e nodded, "yes he and I loved mothers cooking, she was so nice a kind, she was also a wonderful cook, even better that I am, she died from the darnn akuma virus, thats when I decied to join the order, at first they had me working as a finder, and on every mission I would cook for my team mates and after a while they made me the black order HQ's chef." he said, yumi's eyes widened a bit as jerry told his story, "and my twin became the asian HQ's chef." yumi put her hand on his and smiled, "im glad your here now." yumi said, "you defiantly made me feel the most welcome." a black golem flew into the room, " yumi san please report to chief komui's office for your first mission." some one said through the wireless golem communicators, "see you later jerry san." yumi said, "good luck dear." he said as she and zero left.

Yumi quickly made her way to the door to the supervisors room, she knocked a few times. When she heard a faint "come in" she opened the door to find komui with a man she didn't recognize. "Yumi! Have you come to rid me of this horrible paper work?" he yelled seeming happy that I was now here. The man I hadn't seen before was carrying a rather large stack of paper work. Her had spiked dirty blond hair and looked down right pissed. "hello, yumi. My name is Reever." he said in a slightly annoyed voice I nodded his way and looked back at the supervisor, "no, I did not come here to rid you of your paper work. You need to do your job!" I said with a slight twitch of my lip. Komui blink at me for a minute wit out saying anything. "what?" I said as Reever joined in with the staring. "your uniform is very...different." Komui said. I frowned, "well it was Johny's design, blame him." I said. "wow, wow I don't think he ment it looked bad, actually I think he meant quite the opposite," Reever said with a wave of his hand, "your uniform is actually quite cool looking." he said with a sheepish smile. I blinked and sat down on the two person couch and blushed a bit. "oh...thank you." she said. "now let me giv you a bit of information about this mission while we wait for the others to get here." he said. "who else is going?" I asked and komui looked at the papers, "lets see... it will be you, Kanda, and Allen, have you meant them yet?' he asked and I shook my head, "well this will be the perfect opportunity." he said giving me a big grin. "now, your mission is to check out a series of dissaperences, mostly pets and items, but some people have gone missing recently, it seems to be the work of innocence. Their have also been signs of akuma." he said I nodded as reever handed me a small envelope with more detailed information. I opened it and looked over it, "the city of Miana.." I said and the scientist nodded.

After about fifteen minutes an exorcist with long raven black hair and a katana at his waist walked in. "ah! Kanda-Chan! Your here~" komui said trying to hug kanda, to which he was treated with a jab to the gut with the katanas handle. I smiled and got up. I held my hand out to kanda, "its nice to meet you." I said and he shook my hand, "im kay and you must be kanda. And I can now see that he is defiantly a fucking retard." I said with an even more amused smile. Kanda's eyes widened a bit, probably since ''ladies'' weren't usually ones to curse. He chuckled and then gave me a small grin and nodded, "yes, I see you one of the more sensible people here. Are you knew? Haven't seen you around." he said replacing the smile with an almost glaring look. I nodded, "yes i'm new just got here yesterday." I said and he nodded.

"sorry im late!" said a short white haired exorcist as he burst through the door. 'this must be allen.' I thought. The one Im sure was allen spotted me and began walking towards me. "allen chan! Your he—oof!" komui said as allen steeped on his back to get to me. "hi, im Allen Walker." he sad holding his hand out. I grabbed his outstretched hand and plastered a fake smile on his face, "hello, i'm Yumi i'm a new exorcist I just got here yesterday." I said and he blinked, "wow, this is really soon for you to have a mission." he said and komui stood up. He pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. "yumi is on this mission so soon because of how high her synchro rate is." he said and allen nodded. "how high is it?" allen asked with curiosity laced into his voice. "103%." komui answered and allen looked at him incredulously. "cool." kanda said and komui and allen both gave him weird looks. "che, fuck off." kanda said, "kanda! Language!." allen said and kanda rolled his eyes.

Once komui had given them each their breffing and the information he sent all three of them to their rooms to pack. Once their were all done they got into one of the boats in the underground water way thing(AN:i have no clue what that thing is) and headed towards the train station.

* * *

><p><strong> okays so yea im sorry if kanda is ooc...im try for him to not be, but i also want him and yumi to get along, and sorry for and spelling or grammar mistakes^^" and remember~<strong>

**REVIEW!hehe^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**:me:hiya guys...*gets shot at* okay! im sorry for not being on and updating but i was in SC for the whole summer and i had no internet or cell ohone conection, not to mention i broke my computer screen and didnt even have it for a good chung of the time and-**

**:Yumi: STOP MAKING EXCUSES! =3=**

**:me: *sobs quietly...* okay, if you still care and love me, here chapter three..**

**:zero: while yumi is trying to murder our writer, ill say the disclamer. makeroffanfiction doesnt own d. gray man or any of the characters, this story is all her idea and no one elses, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Yumi stared out the window of the train as tinny water droplets padded across the glass. "Yumi chan?" came Allens voice. She broke her gaze and looked at the white haired boy.<p>

"what?" she asked in a slightly cold voice as she leaned against Zero's shoulder. Allen flinched.

"i was just wondering how old you were," he said looking down at his lap.

"im sixteen." Allen looked up with slightly cheery eyes.

"really? Thats about my age," he said happily. She gave him an odd look.

"about? How do you not know your own age?" she asked him slightly interested.

"well you see, my real parents didn't want me because of my right arm, and I was adopted by a clown at a circus I worked at when I was a small child. His name was Mana and he told me that the day he adopted me—December 25—was my new birthday," he said with a sad smile. Yumi nodded.

* * *

><p>The train came to a shaky stop after a few hours and the three exorcists—along with the two finders and Zero—got off.<p>

Yumi reached for her bags as zero grabbed them. "i can carry them," she said.

"allow me, madam," he replied lifting the bags up and leading the way towards the hotel.

the young exorcist rolled her eyes and followed her obnoxious innocence to the hotel.

Allen came back from the from desk with two keys. He handed one to yumi and kept one, "alright, you have your room, me and Kanda will share this one," he said holding up the key and grabbing his bags. "well rest tonight and the start the investigation tomorrow morning," the cursed exorcist further elaborated.

Yumi nodded, relived. She was truly exhausted, even if she wouldn't let the others know and she really wanted to releave her stress and sore mucsles in a nice hot bath.

* * *

><p>the raven haired teen lowered herself into the bath zero had drawn with a content smile and a sigh of real life as her muscles relaxed in the steamy tub. She began lathering her long locks with the small bottle of shampoo the hotel provided. By the time her whole head of hair was full of suds the shampoo bottle was only one fourth full.<p>

She rinsed her hair and contemplated throwing the small bottle away before making an assumption that zero would probably use the rest. She took the bar of soap and began lathering up her skin, the lovely ginger smell invaded her nostrils, she sighed happily at the seemingly familiar scent and rinsed off before getting out of the large tub and wrapping a large, white towel around her body, and taking another long fluffy towel for her dripping hair.

She walk out of the bathroom to find zero stripping off the sheets of the bed and replacing them with clean ones that Yumi didn't remember packing. "where did those come from?" she asked curiously.

"i brought it," he said. She frowned.

"i don't remember seeing you pack that in my cases," zero looked up at her with a confused look.

"thats because I packed it in my bag," he informed her. The exorcist gave him a confused look.

"but you only had one bag...wait, you did pack anything for yourself?" she exclaimed.

"of course not madam, I have this suit and it is perfectly fine, I will not need another one," he informed her.

"but, wont it get dirty? that cant be comfortable after a while," she sad wrinkling her nose.

"I'm not human, my dear, I don't have any pores, so I don't sweat. And I don't sense any powerful Akuma, so I highly doubt I'll get very dirty if we do end up fighting," Yumi thought for a second.

"oh...okay, then I guess your not going to take a bath then," she said with a small grin. The silver haired man chuckled.

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't enjoy the luxury of it," he said, "but t can wait, now lets get you dressed."

Yumi nodded and walked over to the dresser that already held all her clothes, 'zero makes quick work of his duties,' she thought as said innocence grabbed the towel from around her and put it in the hamper.

He pulled a pink cotton night dress out and pulled it onto her. He straightened out the fabric and lead her to the chair in front of a mirror and began brushing out her damp hair.

Zero put it into two French braids and tied them at the end with a pink ribbon that matched the night dress. The silver haired butler grabbed a wash cloth and carefully whipped the silly make up from the exorcists face, making sure to be careful on her delicate skin.

She go up and walked over to the huge king sized bed and pulled back the purple satin comforter and laying down in the bed. Zero walked over and pulled the covers over her shoulders and sat down in a chair he pulled up next to the bed. "huh? Aren't you going to come to bed?" Yumi asked curiously. Zero shook his head.

"I'll wait till your asleep, but I have more duties to attend to," he replied.

Yumi frowned, "fine," she said hesitantly and laid down, falling asleep once her head had hit the pillow.

'she really was tired,' zero thought with a slight smile. He stood up after about ten minutes, making sure she was deeply asleep before bending down to kiss her cheek, "good night, love," he whispered before entering the bathroom.

the innocence turned the knob for hot water and began to fill up the tub.

Zero grabbed a small wash cloth from the basket of towels and placed it on the counter by the sink. He undid his vest, shirt, and placed them by the wash cloth along with his gloves. He looked at the bandages on his hands. He felt a familiar sharp pang run throughout his body and blood started seeping thought them.

He removed them, careful to not let any blood drip on the floor or onto his clothes, he gazed at the wounds shaped like stigmata on his hands that had appeared a few days ago, 'yumi is getting what she wants...' he thought and grabbed the washcloth.

* * *

><p>He sank into the pleasantly hot water of the bathtub and sighed in relief. He dipped his hands in the water and watched the blood flow out of them. A stinging sensation made zero grit his teeth before he got used to the pain. "fuck," he sighed before moving to grab the soap.<p>

once he had finished rinsing off and washing his hair he got out and grabbed the towel. He carefully wrapped the towel around his waist. He too the a smaller towel and put it over his damp hair.

He grabbed a roll of fresh bandages from the pocket of his pants and re wrapped his hands. He put back the remaining bandage material into his pants pocket and brought the pile of clothing out to the main room of the surprisingly nice hotel suit.

He walked over and sat down in the same chair that faced the large bed, and rested for a moment. The pain in his hands was increasing with every breath he took and his whole body was starting to ache and tremble.

Zero leaned back against the uncomfortable wooden chair and grit his teeth as pain washed over him. He bit down on his lip hard, but not long enough to draw blood before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>:me: so...yea, yumi is a bitch some times, and zero puts up with her. blah blah bl-*gets gun pointed at head*<strong>

**:yumi: i'm _what_ now?**

**:me: n-nothing dear, hehe**

**:yumi:thats what i thought. **

**:me: please R&R or she'll come after me! DXDX**

**:zero: *roles eyes***


End file.
